I Will Take Care Of You
by Dimunda
Summary: Carly and Sam find a small girl named Kyu on the streets during a thunderstorm. They take her to a hospital and discovered she was raped. Kyu cannot speak English to tell them what happened or about her parents. But is this small girl more than human? R


A/N: hola, people! :D I've been watching a lot of iCarly lately and then I decided I should make a story from it! Ya for me! This is my first iCarly story so if I spell anything wrong, mess up a little, etc. please tell me nicely. Please be gentle for this is my first iCarly. Hope you enjoy! Oh and one more thing. I'm not entirely sure on their ages but in this they're 16.

"The picnic would've been better if Sam didn't eat all the chicken sandwiches!" Freddie complained, walking behind Carly and Same, by Spencer.

Sam looked at him angrily.

"How bout I give you a knuckle sandwich then?" she said, curling her hand into a fist.

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam.

"Sam, remember our deal," Carly said.

Sam sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said. "No picking on Freddie and you buy me food for a week."

Carly smiled.

Then, there was a loud rumble of thunder. All of them looked up to see that the sky had darkened.

"Uh, Spencer," Freddie said. "You have umbrellas?"

Sam glared at Freddie.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" she asked. "Why would he-?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Spencer said, pulling two light blue umbrellas from basket he was forced to carry.

They all stared at him.

Carly laughed.

"Yeah, how could we miss those?" she asked.

They were light blue with colorful fish that seemed to be swimming.

"Those are kinda cool," Freddie said. "Where'd you get em?"

"Socko's sister, Bella, made them," Spencer said, opening the umbrellas.

He hand one to Carly, Sam getting closer to her as it began to drizzle. Spencer held his umbrella up, Freddie getting under it.

Thunder then roared again and it began to pour rain. They didn't walk slowly, but they did not run either.

"Best not to run," Spencer said. "You guys might fall."

Sam squinted her eyes, the heavy rain creating a mist that blurred far away objects.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Carly asked, looking in the direction Sam was.

Sam lifted her right hand, her index finger pointing to the edge of a building.

"That," Sam said. "Is that a dog?"

Carly squinted her eyes as well.

"I can't tell," Carly said. "It might be. Is it dead?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders as they began to get closer. Freddie's eyes then widened.

"I…I don't think that's a dog, you guys," he said.

Carly looked at him then at Sam who was staring ahead to where she had pointed, her eyes wide.

"Sam?" Carly asked. "What's wrong?"

Sam then pointed her finger back at the spot. Carly let her gaze follow to where Sam was pointing her finger. Carly's then widened as well.

Lying on the ground, was a small child. She could tell the child was a girl and looked no older than 10, maybe younger. She had short dark blonde hair that didn't fall pass the back of her neck. Her eyes were screwed shut. Carly saw that she had scratches and bruises all over her body. She then realized the child had no clothing on except for a rag that went over her shoulder and chest, covering her hands.

"Oh my god!" Carly said.

"What?" Spencer said, looking around them.

His eyes widened as well. Carly then began to sprint towards the child, dropping the umbrella. Sam let it fall, sprinting behind Carly.

"Carly! Sam!" Spencer yelled, grabbing the umbrella.

He handed it to Freddie and began to run after them, Freddie following quickly.

Carly fell to her knees and just stared horrified at the child.

"Is she breathing?!" Sam yelled over the pouring rain, kneeling down as well.

Carly looked at the girl. She then placed her hand gently over the girl's chest. It moved. Slightly.

"She's barely breathing!" Carly yelled.

She then began to shake violently. Same then looked down and saw a red puddle in between the child's legs. Sam didn't hesitate. She spread the child's legs open and looked. Her eyes widened greatly.

"Carly!" Sam yelled. "She's bleeding here!"

Carly looked at Sam shocked.

"How?! It can't be her period! She's too young!" Carly yelled.

But Carly had heard that some girl's got their menstrual cycle way too early on account of a problem.

"I know what you're thinking!" Sam yelled. "We gotta get her some help!"

Carly looked back, seeing Spencer and Freddie just arriving.

"Spencer, we got to get this girl to the hospital!" Carly yelled, thunder booming, lightning striking high in the sky.

Freddie stared at the child in horror. He saw all the cuts and bruises on her bare body. He prayed what he thought had happened to the child, didn't happen to her.

Spencer yelled, "All right!"

He bent down and picked the girl up. Carly saw her wince slightly then returned to screwing her eyes tightly shut.

"Let's go!" Spencer yelled, running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Several hours later)

Spencer sat in a chair in a lobby, his right leg moving up and down impatiently. Carly had her head in Sam's lap, her eyes red from earlier crying. Freddie had his face in a hand, his eyes closed.

"Mr. Shay?"

Everyone jerked their head up to see a man with dark black hair and green eyes covered with classes standing before them. He wore a white coat, a stethoscope on his chest. He held a clipboard in his left hand.

Spencer stood up quickly, Carly sitting up.

"How is she, doctor?" Spencer asked.

The man lifted his clipboard, flipping a paper.

"Well we tested her for early menstrual cycle," the man said. "It's not that."

Spencer, Sam, and Carly sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear," Carly said, a small smile on her face.

The doctor looked at them worriedly. Like he didn't want to tell them something. But no one noticed. Except Freddie.

Freddie looked at the doctor seriously. He stood up.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

The others looked at him in confusion. They then looked at the doctor. The doctor pushed his glasses up, putting his fingers over his eyes. He then took his fingers off his eyes and looked at them.

"While we were testing her, we found…semen," the doctor said.

Their eyes widened greatly. Carly began to shake. Sam felt her shaking and embraced her tightly.

"Shhh," Sam said. "It's ok." She began to rock Carly slowly.

Spencer and Freddie stared at the doctor, waiting for more.

"Her vaginal area looks sore and bruised," the doctor said. "That's why she was bleeding. We found other multiple bruises, but they weren't major."

Carly had begun to cry. Freddie turned around, slapping magazines onto the floor. Spencer stared at the doctor, pain in his eyes.

"Please…," Spencer said. "Can you bring us to her?"

The doctor nodded his head. Sam helped Carly up, holding her still. The doctor then turned and began to walk, the others following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor turned into an opened door room. Two women were over a bed, cotton balls in their hands. Wires led to the bed, the wires attached to a small machine that beeped every few seconds.

When they got closer to the bed, they saw that the young girl was laid straight out, a look of peace on her face. Carly looked at her face and began to cry again.

"Who…wh-who would do this…t-to a little girl?" she stuttered, trying to hold back her tears.

The doctor looked at Spencer.

"Is she a relative?" he whispered.

Spencer shook his head.

"We found her curled up, naked on the streets in the rain," Spencer said.

The doctor looked at the girl.

"When she wakes up, we need to find out about her parents," the doctor said.

Spencer nodded his hand. Then he felt something in his pants' pocket. He dug in it and pulled out his cell phone. He handed the phone to Freddie.

"Your mom," Spencer said. "Tell her you're here."

Freddie nodded his hand and flipped the phone open.

"Hey, Mom," Freddie said, walking out the room.

Carly sat on the other side of the bed, watching the nurses dab the girl with the cotton balls.

"I'm not leaving, Spencer," she said.

Spencer said, "Wasn't planning on going. We'll stay as long as it takes. Even if this little girl's a stranger, she was still ra-"

"Don't say it!" Carly yelled, startling the nurses.

Sam walked around and stood beside Carly, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's gonna be ok, Carls," Sam said. "She's alive."

The nurses then placed a bottle on a cart and walked out the room.

"I need to check on another patient," the doctor said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

No one said a word as the doctor left the room, Freddie walking in passed him. He handed the phone to Spencer.

"I told my mom," he said. "She was hesitant and yelling for me not to stay, but I convinced her."

He then looked at a clock: 10:30

"You kids must be hungry," Spencer said. "Let's go to the cafeteria and get a quick bite."

"Sure," Sam and Freddie said.

"You guys go ahead," Carly said. "I don't want to leave her alone."

Sam looked at Carly sadly.

"We'll stay, Carls," she said.

Carly shook her head.

"No, it's fine," Carly said. "You guys go on."

Sam was hesitant. Spencer then gently walked her and Freddie out, closing the door quietly.

Carly stared at the small girl, fresh tears forming. It was then she noticed the girl was wearing a hospital coat. Carly shivered, fresh pictures of the girl's bleeding in her mind.

"You poor, poor thing…," Carly whispered quietly, tears falling. "No one deserves this. No one. Especially someone like you."

The girl just breathed in and out evenly. Carly laid her head on the edge of the bed. She cried softly, closing her eyes.

Then, she heard a groan of pain. She shot her head up, seeing the girl's eyes screw tight. They then relaxed and opened slightly.

"You're awake!" Carly said, smiling.

Carly saw that the girl had dark blue eyes. She looked at Carly like nothing was wrong.

"Shu?" the girl said her voice soft and sweet.

The girl then sat up, looking at Carly curiously.

"D-Don't, you're still recovering!" Carly said.

The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Mysa?" the girl asked.

Carly stared at her.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked.

The girl blinked.

"Can you understand me?" Carly asked, confused.

The girl smiled and nodded her head quickly.

"Myon shi nyu!" the girl said.

Carly blinked.

"Excuse me?"

The girl stared at Carly.

"Myon shi nyu," the girl repeated.

"I-I don't understand," Carly said. "But you can understand me?"

The girl nodded her head.

"Shyan!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Can you speak English?" Carly asked.

The girl looked at her sadly.

"Nyuo," she said, shaking her head.

Carly stared at the girl, wondering what language she could possibly be speaking.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Carly asked with hope.

The girl smiled brightly again and nodded her head quickly.

"Kyu!" she exclaimed. "Myo Kyu!"

Carly smiled.

The girl pointed at Carly.

"Youshu?" she asked.

Carly blinked.

"Are you asking my name?" Carly asked.

The girl smiled more, nodding her head quickly.

"My name is Carly. Carly Shay."

The girl blinked.

"C…Car…Carlee….Shuu?" Kyu asked.

Carly laughed slightly.

"Close," Carly said. "Car. Lee. Sha. Aiyeh."

"Car….ly….Sha…ay?" Kyu asked, cocking her head again.

Carly smiled.

"Yes! Carly Shay!" Carly said happily.

Kyu clapped her hands, giggling.

"Carly Shay! Carly! Carly!" Kyu repeated over and over again.

Carly laughed.

_This little girl: _Carly thought. _It's as though nothing's wrong. She doesn't act like she's in any pain at all. _

"Kyu," Carly said.

Kyu stared at her, a wide smile on her face.

"Where are your parents?" Carly asked sweetly.

Kyu's eyes then widened. She pulled her legs to her chest, shaking her head violently.

"Myonshun nusi kuo ke! Ke! Makayi betoryshi Kyu! Betoryshi Kyu!" Kyu said, panic in her voice.

Carly stared at her, confused.

Kyu stood up.

"Kyu….Mom…ma. Momma," Kyu said. She then held up her hands and jabbed them on her chest repeatedly.

"Your mom's….dead?" Carly asked.

Kyu nodded her head.

"What about your daddy?" Carly asked.

Kyu's eyes then began to fill with tears. She shook her head.

"Betoryshi Kyu…betoryshi…," she cried, tears falling quickly.

Carly looked at her sadly.

"I don't understand…," she whispered. "But I wish I could, Kyu. I'm so sorry."

Kyu's eyes then drooped. She lay down slowly on her bed, her head on a pillow.

"Dad…Dy…betoryshi Kyu…hashute Kyu….hashute…," she said sleepily.

Her eyes then closed, her chest moving back and forth in rhythm.

Carly stared at the young girl, deeply confused.

"Who are you?" she whispered softly.

A/N: Ok this is my first iCarly story! May be crappy but I like it! Hope I get reviews!


End file.
